


a confirmation.

by cha_lan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_lan/pseuds/cha_lan
Summary: After a long day for both of you at the end of the winter semester, the last thing you want is to be kept awake by your restless feline.Alternatively, where Jihoon is sleepy and pouty, but still loves you and the cat.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	a confirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: fluff, established relationship, kind of a college!au?
> 
> No warnings.
> 
> *originally posted to my tumblr on 201218

_I love my girlfriend, I love my girlfriend, I love my gi-_

Jihoon repeated the mantra over and over in his head. He didn’t have to convince himself that he was head-over-heels in love with you (despite not always being the best at showing his affection), but it was your cat on the other side of the closed bedroom door which made him furrow his eyebrows in the–what was once peaceful–darkened room.

 _I love my girlfriend’s_ cat _, I love my girlfriend’s_ cat _._

But little Yuna would not seem to shut up.

Jihoon had had a long, busy and tiring day earlier, and was absolutely ready to curl up in bed with his beautiful partner at the end of the day. You were likewise also exhausted from the copious amounts of studying and preparing for your exams recently, the final one completed just earlier this afternoon. You were more than ready for some time off from school and longing to spend your break in your boyfriend’s arms as his schedule also thinned out for the holidays.

It was relieving for your head to hit the pillow when you climbed into bed a few hours ago. Jihoon was already waiting for you which was an uncommon occurrence. He looked just as tired as you felt, beckoning you into his chest with open arms. You gladly complied.

“(Y/N)…” Jihoon muttered softly, nervous to wake you up.

You didn’t so much as stir from your slumber.

The boy tried again, this time a little bit louder, “(Y/N)-ie? (Y/N).”

You hummed, still half-asleep and disoriented.

“Please, (Y/N), why does your cat insist now is a good time to begin screaming at the door?”

“She’s _our_ cat, you know. We picked her together,” you replied, rubbing your eyes lightly as your consciousness crept in.

“She likes you more, though,” the boy pouted in the darkness, “you’re her favourite.”

You sighed as you removed the blanket encasing you in comfortable, cozy warmth; your bare feet hitting the cool wood panels made you regret your decision instantly.

“I don’t know why you couldn’t have let her in if you were already awake, Ji,” you pouted back at your boyfriend despite how he wasn’t able to see your face in the dark as you waddled your way to the door.

Upon opening it, little Yuna, a fluffy brown and white lady, perked up from her previous position of being sprawled out on the floor and trying to fit her paws beneath the door to somehow open it herself.

“Let’s go, fluffy,” you ushered the cat to follow you back into Jihoon’s waiting warmth.

Yet, Yuna instead began to groom herself, not caring about you or the plush bed where you invited her to rest.

You let out a sigh and made your way back to the mattress by yourself; fruitless were your efforts as the cat remained in the doorway.

“Remind me again why we thought getting a cat was a good idea?” Jihoon rhetorically asked, already knowing your answer.

“Yuna is a sweetheart!” Your answer was instant despite Yuna’s uncompliant actions only moments ago. “We both liked her in the shelter. She’d already been vaccinated and spayed, and most importantly, she’s adorable!” You pondered, continuing, “Some would even argue that she’s cuter than you.”

“Oh?” Jihoon felt a smile form on his face rather than the sulking expression he bore earlier from being so rudely awoken. “She can be cuter than me, I’m fine with that, but she’s definitely not cuter than you. She can, however, be noisier than you. Especially at two in the morning.”

And at two in the morning, after some giggling and shifting in each other’s embrace until you were once again comfy, the two of you managed to fall back asleep. Yuna, after she possibly overheard Jihoon’s complaint, managed to quiet down after you left your bedroom door ajar for her to come and go as she pleased.

That was until she had a sudden burst of energy only a few hours later. Jihoon was yet again the one to be disturbed from his precious slumber first, now feeling bad about nudging your shoulder to keep him company as he listened to the sound of Yuna scampering around the kitchen.

“Why?” the groggy boy’s words were muffled by the crook of your neck where he buried his face in after you stirred. “Why tonight? Why can’t she just be quiet for tonight?”

“That’s not how cats work, Ji,” you brought your hand to the side of Jihoon’s face, stroking his temple lovingly. “Do you want me to go and hide all her toys? That may get her to stop for long enough for us to get some decent sleep.”

“No, no,” he began to sit up, “I’ll deal with her, you got up last time. I need some water anyway.” Jihoon placed a delicate kiss on your cheek before he stood up and exited the room, the gesture relaxing you almost enough to fall back asleep then and there.

“Why are you so noisy tonight, young lady? Hm?”

You heard your boyfriend’s small voice from the kitchen as he spoke to Yuna. The feline gave a meow in response to his question, seemingly excited that someone else was awake at this hour.

Even though Jihoon made it a mission to act like he wasn’t nearly as fond of Yuna as you so unabashedly were, you knew she had him wrapped around her paw.

The padding of Jihoon’s footsteps approaching made you look up to the door, only to find him holding Yuna like he was offering you a gift. He gently placed the cat on the foot of the bed before crawling back to your side below the covers, sighing as his head hit the pillow once more.

Yuna carefully worked her way up the bed, softly purring from being held by Jihoon (which was a rare occurrence).

She found herself between your faces, sniffing the boy’s brow-bone before butting her head against his.

“See, she likes you too,” you grinned, beginning to pet the cat who was kneading into the duvet brought up to Jihoon’s chin. “Maybe she just needs some confirmation every once in a while that you care about her.”

Jihoon removed his arms from beneath the blanket to feel Yuna’s soft coat. “That sounds like someone else I know.”

You murmured, “Some confirmation is nice.”

You didn’t bother to check the time, but you were now able to see the silhouette of your boyfriend’s face in the slowly rising light from the adjacent window.

“I love you, (Y/N). Much more than I show it,” Jihoon paused. “I know I’m not the best at showing affection. I want to be better at it, but please, know that I do love you. You complete me. We have an apartment together; we have a cat together. I wouldn’t do either of those with anyone unless I loved them unconditionally. Like how I love you.”

Your eyes remained on Jihoon’s face until his gaze finally met yours. You took ahold of his hand and tenderly grazed your thumb across his knuckles.

“Thank you. I love you too, Ji. You complete _me_.”

The boy brought your intertwined hands to his mouth, placing the most gentle kiss on the back of your hand.

If there was more light in the room, you swear you’d be able to see pink dusting his cheeks at the gesture.

“Would you look at that; I think Yuna’s finally calm down,” Jihoon changed the subject out of courtesy to his burning face. “What time is it?”

You reluctantly removed your hand from his to roll over and check your phone. You blinked a couple of times at the numbers on the screen, about to speak when the noise of your alarm interrupted and answered the question for you.

An annoyed groan erupted from your throat as you placed your phone back on the nightstand. “It feels like we haven’t gotten any sleep tonight.”

“Well, it won’t be the first time that’s happened.”

Now you were the one sporting the blush, knowing instantly about the night your boyfriend alluded to.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, (Y/N)-ie. Come on, lay back down with me and Yuna.” Jihoon grazed his fingers over the sleeping cat in between your bodies.

“I’ve never been happier to have finished my exams,” you whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping pile of fluff. "There’s no way I could be productive later with this much lack of sleep.“

Jihoon hummed in agreement and finished your thought, "Let’s spend the rest of the day in bed.”

You carefully moved as close as you could to the boy with the cat in the way. Your legs found his beneath the blanket, “Goodnight, Ji.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N). Sweet dreams, my love.”

•

You found yourself waking to the smell of coffee and toast from the kitchen. The culprit was humming to himself, a gentle sound you barely heard over the sizzling of a pan.

“Oh! Good morning, (Y/N)-ie,” Jihoon briefly stopped his work over the stove to kiss you upon your arrival, your face slightly puffy with sleep.

“What’s all this?” You motioned to the pan with the golden bread.

Jihoon turned back to the stovetop as he spoke, “Well, I was thinking more about what you said last night, or this morning I suppose, about me giving you more confirmations, as you put it. It made me want to make you breakfast, despite it being past noon now. Here, this one’s ready if you want to grab a plate,” the boy slid the bread onto the dish you presented. “I hope it’s okay. It’s been a while since I last made French toast.”

“I’m sure it tastes as good as it smells, Ji,” you thanked him, putting the plate down on the counter to give your boyfriend a hug from behind as he continued cooking another slice for himself, although he stopped his movements as your arms held him close.

Jihoon beamed at your embrace, not being able to diminish the smile that broke across his features. Although he admittedly didn’t get the best rest last night, he still wouldn’t change a thing. You two didn’t always get time to enjoy each other’s company with differing schedules, especially during the semester, but last night really was a confirmation for Jihoon that he was in the right place; that all his past decisions leading up to this moment were worthwhile.

After all, he had a beautiful partner to come home to at the end of the day, and–as you would argue to be even more important–a really cute cat.

Other than a proper night’s sleep, what more could he ask for?


End file.
